Wedding: Love, Cake, and...Killing?!
by KissDarkness
Summary: Gene is getting married to Melfina, but the newly found creatures XmalX want to kill Gene. Now Gene is trapped in a bubble, Mel is scared. Can Jim and Melfina's new friend, Krisa, help?


Weddings: Love, Cake, and...Killing?! 

**Prologue:**** Life is peaceful again.  At least, most of Gene and co. problems have gone.  Melfina made a friend named Krisa, a girl about Jim's age, who has been trained to fight and protect life since her father died when she was three.  A couple of months back, Gene had asked Melfina to marry him.  Of course, she said yes.  Now, the wedding day was near, and a group of newly discovered aliens called the XmalX team have turned their backs on humans and all other life.**

** **

**     "Hello, Krisa.  Good of you to come by," Melfina said while studying how to cook a cake for her wedding.  **

**     "I just wanted you to see me with my brides-maid gown on," she said taking off her coat.  "What do you think?  Does it fit me?"**

**     "It looks wonderful on you, Kris.  Would you like to help me bake a cake?"**

**     Krisa giggled, "Sure."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**     "Sir, please, you can't make me go kill…him," a dog like creature said.  He had a dog's head, but a dinosaur's body.**

**     "I will make you do whatever I want you to do!  I am leader.  I am XmalXs' leader.  I am Zead!  Now, you will kill Gene and get me the ship of his!"  Zead yelled in rage.**

**     "Y…y…yes, S…s…sir."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**     "Mel, I'm home!"  Jim yelled entering the kitchen.  "Oh, hi Krisa."**

**     "Hi, Jim.  What's up?  Where did you go?"  Melfina smiled.**

**     "Just went out, that's all.  Krisa, can I talk to you privately?"**

**     "Um…okay."**

**     Jim dragged her out of the room.  "I know that you own a book shop.  I know that it doesn't make that much money.  I…"**

**     "What is it?"**

**     "Could I borrow some money?"**

**     "What for?"**

**     "A wedding present."**

**     "Sure, but you'll have to give it back by working there.  I've always wanted help."**

**     "Fine."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**     During the wedding day when the bride was walking down the aisle…**

**     "Attack!" Captain Zed yelled.  "We want to please our master Zead.  Fight with a brave heart dino-men!  Attack!"**

**     "Melfina run!"  Gene yelled grabbing her out of the way.  "Stay here.  I'll be okay.  You'll be okay, too."**

**     "What do you want?!" Jim yelled grabbing a gun. (Attention readers, please don't ask, "Where in the heck did he get a gun?"  This is a fictional story after all.  So just read.) **

**     "Gene!"  Zed yelled.**

**     "I believe that you, sir, will get a sore throat from all the yelling you're doing.   Oops!  Sorry, you all ready have one."  Krisa took her necklace and it transformed into a sword.**

** "Where does she get this stuff?"  Jim wondered. **

**     BANG!  Gene was shot.  Not shot by a bullet, but by a bubble gun.  Gene was trapped in an unbreakable bubble!**

**     "Gene!"  Jim yelled.  "I'll get you for that you creep!" BANG! BANG! BANG!  "Damn!  I'm out of bullets!  They're getting away too."**

**     "Gene is gonna lose air.  He won't be able to breath in that bubble.  Mel, here put this next to the bubble, it'll melt it," Krisa informed them.**

**     "Okay, I'll stay here."**

**     "We're going after them," Jim said running after Zead and the others.  "You think that you can run in that dress of yours?"**

**     "I was trained to fight in any thing." Krisa laughed.**

**     "Look there they are!"**

**     "Who's he talking to?"**

**     "Zed, you did well."**

**     "Thank you, Master Zead."**

**     "Listen!  Someone's behind you!"**

**     "Hold it right there!"  Jim yelled holding out his reloaded gun.**

**     "The weak spot is…the tip of the tail." Krisa said.  She took a star shaped chip from her hair and threw it at one of the soldiers' tails.  POP!  The soldier exploded.  "Weak spot found.  Hee Hee Hee!"**

**     "Who are you?!" Zed yelled.  **

**     "I am a nightmare.  Die you!  Go to hell!"  Krisa screamed.**

**     "Oh, she's in her fighting mood again.  Oh well."  Jim sighed.  BANG!  POP!  BANG!  POP!**

**     "Soldiers gone.  Your turn."  Krisa whispered in an evil way.  POP!  Zed disappeared.  Zead looked scared.  "Good bye."**

**     BANG!  Jim shot him in the tail.  "He didn't pop!"**

**     "This sword has to do something tonight." STAB! **

**     "You…you…you…p..eo..ple…are…in..sane."  Zead then lay on the floor, breathing heavily.  Blood came.  Green blood.  The blood started to turn red.  Suddenly something came out of its tail.  POP!  Zead exploded.**

**     "I almost feel sorry for him," Krisa said coldly.  "What's this thing?"**

**     "His life energy.  He was a 'robot.'  A living creature with machine parts in it.  He must have been badly wounded a long time ago."**

**     "What do we do with it?"**

**     "Crush it."  SMASH!  "Shall we go back to the wedding?"  Jim held out his arm and Krisa took it.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**     "I now pronounce you husband and wife."**

**     Gene and Mel shared a gentle kiss, and so did Jim and Krisa.**

** **

**The End**

** **

**So, what did you think?**

** **

**     **

** **

**     **

**     **


End file.
